1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device, a semiconductor chip, and a semiconductor wafer.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor chip is generally manufactured by forming a plurality of chip-composing portions, each of which later configures a semiconductor chip (simply referred to as “chip”, hereinafter) on a single semiconductor wafer (simply referred to as “wafer”, hereinafter), and then by cutting (dicing) the wafer along dicing region using a dicer, so as to separate the individual chip-composing portions from each other.
In a step preceding the separation of the individual chip-composing portions, inter-chip interconnects which connect adjacent ones of the chip-composing portions sequentially with each other may occasionally be provided, typically for the purpose of inspecting en bloc the plurality of chip-composing portions in a single wafer. Formation of the inter-chip interconnects which connect the chip-composing portions are described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 2000-286316, H08-181330 and H05-29413, for example.